


To Love and Be Loved

by kangbyul (nyelwinks)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not sure what it is, but everyone needs ongpan in their life, ongpan or onglin whatever its called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyelwinks/pseuds/kangbyul
Summary: Seongwoo and Guanlin shared something in common and after so long, Guanlin realized they need a change in their lives.or: The start of OngPan/OngLin.--------a part ofWhen You Love Someone





	To Love and Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I need more OngPan after Campus Paradise, so I just had to write one about them.  
> OngPan/OngLin is pretty rare that I don't think I find any fics about them here ;-;  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Thank you! <33

* * *

 

_“I love you, Park Jihoon! You’re mine forever!”_

 

Seongwoo lost his smile upon hearing Daniel’s blatant scream outside of their room. He had been faking the laughs and smiles for some time anyway, and his heart ached when he witnessed Jihoon kissing Daniel’s delicious looking lips few moments before. He knew that he told Daniel he’s over whatever feelings he had for the young man, and he also knew the best that it was only a lie. But Seongwoo also knew that he wasn’t the only one who’s hurting.

Seongwoo picked up his phone when it vibrated at the same time. Looking at the name and the message content that popped up on his screen, Seongwoo hurriedly excused himself from the room and went upstairs. Some of the boys were still showering, some were immersed in gaming, and then there’s Guanlin – looking slightly lifeless and dull – by himself on the second floor. His dark circles seemed to get darker, and his eyes were red.

 

“Hyong.”

 

His voice quivered, and Seongwoo could see drops of tears falling down the youngest member’s cheeks. Seongwoo sat next to Guanlin before dragging him into a comforting hug. He brushed Guanlin’s shoulders gently – as if it helped to soothe the pain. Guanlin, on the other hand, was sobbing quietly in Seongwoo’s hug. His body shook at each sob, but he could no longer hold his emotions back. Only Seongwoo knew his feelings towards Jihoon. Guanlin had been quite open with how he felt towards Jihoon anyway – he talked about it on their shows, fan meetings, fan signings, but never once it was taken seriously by everyone, including Jihoon. Everyone but Seongwoo. Seeing at how hard Guanlin was crying, Seongwoo got reminded of the day he confessed to Daniel.

 

\--

_It was the third night of preparing and practicing for Get Ugly. Seongwoo was lying on his bed, with no signs of falling asleep. All he could thought was the (failed) confession happened earlier. Having a rush of mixed emotions, Seongwoo then took the pillow to cover his face and screamed as loud as he could into the pillow. He’s not okay, his chest felt stuffy. He’s not okay, his heart felt like it was torn to pieces. He’s not okay, after finding out the person that Daniel liked. He’s not okay, because he kept on thinking about tonight’s practice session._

_It was complicated, but Daniel didn’t show any signs of giving up. Instead, he tried to motivate other teammates who’re having a hard time. Being boys, a fight is considered normal whenever their opinions clashed, and Daniel was always there trying to calm them down. Into the 6th hour of practicing, Seongwoo realized his focus was mainly on Daniel. He had been studying Daniel instead of getting himself used to the choreography._

_When they finally had another short break, Seongwoo decided to give it a shot. He had been waiting too long – starting when Daniel got into class A – and it’s been weeks since that. Naturally, Seongwoo asked if Daniel wanted to go out for fresher air. Daniel nodded and they walked towards the main door. The night was chilly, but after being stuffed in hot practicing room, getting hit by cold air was refreshing to them both. Seongwoo rested himself on the entrance stairs, while Daniel laid down on the cold floor. It was pretty silent besides the sound of crickets and the cold breeze, as Daniel and Seongwoo were recharging their energy. Seongwoo was on the verge of giving up – he suddenly lost all the courage he mustered beforehand but thinking at how he’s already alone with only Daniel, he called for Daniel._

_“Daniel.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I think I like you.”_

_“…”_

_“I like you.”_

_Daniel was quiet for some time, but Seongwoo let him be. He probably needed some time to think after getting a sudden confession – by a man at that – so Seongwoo stood still as well. Thinking that Daniel might need a longer time, Seongwoo thought of leaving first. He was about to get up when Daniel voiced out his answer._

_“Sorry hyung, but I really see you as a close friend.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_“We’re like brothers… I really can’t see you more than that. I’m sorry.”_

_“Nah it’s fine-“_

_“Also, I have someone I like too. I’m sorry, but thank you.”_

_“…”_

_“It must be hard… I’m sorry-“_

_“Stop apologizing. It’s nothing. Come on, break’s ending.”_

\--

 

“Hyong, are you crying?”

 

Guanlin’s voice brought Seongwoo’s back to reality. He quickly wiped the teardrop on his cheek with the end of his sleeves and shook his head. Seeing at Guanlin’s wet cheeks – who stopped crying – Seongwoo wiped the tears away with his long and delicate fingers. Guanlin’s eyes were swollen, which somehow made Seongwoo chuckled. “Aigoo our maknae cried too hard, you can barely open your eyes now.” Guanlin could only let a heavy sigh out. “Are you feeling better now?” Seongwoo looked worried as he asked. Guanlin nodded as an answer, but when Seongwoo gave this doubtful look, he smiled and nodded again. Truthfully, he did feel better thanks to Seongwoo.

 

“Thank you, hyong.”

“It’s nothing. I know how you feel, we’re on the same boat.”

 

Guanlin changed his position – he laid down and rested his head on Seongwoo’s lap. Seongwoo was already used to have the members lying on his lap, and unknowingly, he brushed his fingers along Guanlin’s thick hair. Hearing the commotion down stairs from the living room, they stayed in that position for some moment – as if they’re trying to conceal their existence on the second floor. Somehow, Guanlin felt the heavy feeling on his chest began to disappear, and slowly, he was injected with calming sensation. He felt calmer each time Seongwoo played with his hair, and upon realizing this, Guanlin’s mind couldn’t stop thinking of other possibilities that could happen if he let go of his feelings for Jihoon a long time ago.

In Guanlin’s memories relating to Jihoon, Seongwoo was always there. When Guanlin felt demotivated because of Jihoon, Seongwoo was the one who comforted him. When Guanlin became suspicious of Daniel and Jihoon’s relationship, Seongwoo assured that it’d be fine. Subconsciously, Guanlin’s mind replaced the play back with memories involving Seongwoo one after another. Guanlin’s heart felt more peaceful at each playback. He’s not a pro in love, but he knew how calm he was with thoughts full of Seongwoo. Guanlin then realized, it’s probably the time to move on. It’s time to start anew, it’s time to settle his feelings for Jihoon. Feeling pumped up, Guanlin wanted to voice it out to Seongwoo but he hesitated – knowing that it’s hard to move on for some people. Still, he felt that it worth to try – to forget the past – so as he fiddled his fingers anxiously, Guanlin opened his mouth.

 

“Hyong…”

“Hm?”

“How about moving on?”

“Huh?”

“Niel hyong and Jihoon hyong have been dating for some time already.”

“So…?”

“How do you think of me, hyong?”

 

Seongwoo was confused, but giggled at the question.

 

“You’re handsome, tall, cute, you have strong mentality. At times you don’t even look like the youngest, you’re quite the dependable type. You’re kind too, you’re hardworking, you’re… You’re a great person.”

“Can you give me a chance with those qualities?”

“Eh…?”

“I was thinking, hyong. I was thinking that I feel calmer when I’m with you. I always get happy when I’m with you and I laugh a lot because of your jokes. I think I depend on you too. You are caring and warm, at times like a father, but I like it. I was thinking that maybe…”

“…”

“…maybe I can like you as much as I like Jihoon hyong.”

“Linlin-ah…”

“I’m saying that maybe we both can try and give each other a chance to feel something new. To put our feelings for our crush behind. I’m scared too but if it’s with you, I know nothing will go wrong.”

 

Seongwoo squirmed and lifted Guanlin’s head – saying his legs were falling asleep – before he he moved back and leaned on the wall. He patted the empty space next to him, asking Guanlin to come and sit next to him. To be frank, Seongwoo thought the suggestion was good. How long could he hold onto his feelings for Daniel when the lad was too deep in love with Jihoon, right? Seongwoo smirked. _How can Guanlin be so good at Korean?_ Seongwoo turned to his left, swallowing a laughter at the sight of the younger guy was obviously feeling nervous, then sneakily grabbed Guanlin’s hand.

 

“Linlin-ah.”

“Yes hyong?”

“I’m in. Let’s try together.”

“Eh, that easily?”

 

Guanlin faced Seongwoo, looking very puzzled at the situation. He thought Seongwoo would refused, he thought Seongwoo would take some days to consider the suggestion, so getting the answer too quick left him in confusion. Seongwoo giggled as he turned to face Guanlin as well.

 

“Words only might not be enough.”

“…hyong?”

 

Seongwoo gently left a kiss on Guanlin’s plump lips.

 

“That marks the start of us.”

Seongwoo leaned in again and kissed several times on Guanlin’s cheeks that turned red. Guanlin was shy, but feeling that he couldn’t be the only one receiving, he clumsily left a peck on Seongwoo’s nose. Seongwoo smiled widely at Guanlin’s reaction, who then rushed down and entered his room.

 

_I get a feeling this is going better than I thought._

 

Seongwoo went down the stairs and went to the living room with a smile that never left his face. Jihoon, who just came out from the kitchen, made a face as he commented,

 

“Hyung, stop smiling. You’re creeping me out.”

“Jihoon-ah! It’s weird but I’m flying on the cloud nine!”

“Don’t forget to land safely, hyung.”

“I’m flying to my room now, bye bye.”

 

Daniel witnessed Seongwoo’s happy smiles from the kitchen, and beamed a smile.

 

_I’m happy you find the one now, hyung._


End file.
